Starship Troopers: A will to survive
by Deathknight999
Summary: On the John A. Warden a few more troopers get left behind with Biggers in the hanger, and a few of them survive it, now they must race against the clock to make it to the Alesia before the bombs go off, and if they do they'll have to worry about what comes after.
1. Chapter 1

**A new idea for a story that I'll try and write, who knows I watch the movie enough times to be reminded to write about it. Also if you can't tell that I suck at most descriptions I'll give for an extended period of time till I get aggravated by it and spend like a while working on it.**

I sit in the jump seats of the drop ship, cradling my morita mark I rifle and lost in my thoughts on when how to ask Trig out. What with her beautiful pale skin, Japanese style features, and just enthralling personality that I sometimes can't stop thinking about her…..or sleeping. I feel a knudge on my shoulder from my right and glance over seeing shock-jock gesturing at our CO coming out of my thoughts and hearing the LT giving us our briefing on what's this ops going to be about "-ab and go. After the rescue, we return to the ship, take off, then we blow the fort and the bugs." Daugherty says "Are we clear?" We all answer in the affirmative and get ready to deploy into a hot zone. I check the breach of my rifle one last time and let it slide back with a well oiled snap.

Opening a private comm. channel with the new trooper on my left I start off a short conversation. "So what's your name trooper? " I ask the trooper next to me, hearing a feminine voice that's smooth and young sounding.

"I haven't earned a call sign yet, sir." she says to me sounding nervous as all hell. After I hear that I give off a wolf grin and say "well then lass make it through this op and you might just earn one."

Whatever she was going to reply with was cut off when the drop ship hit the forts hanger bay deck and slides along, scraping along worse than any sound I've ever heard, and that's with my helmets dampening function. The ramp drops and we all rush out a form a firing line to kill the bugs standing in the landing bay, I feel my rifle bucking in my hands, the stock pushing into my shoulder. The bugs never stood a chance, and where dropping fast with the amount of ammo we were pumping into them. After they all fall to the floor bullet ridden and dead, after the last bug falls Daugherty calls for all of us to reload our rifles. Daugherty gestures to Chow and Biggers to move up with him to talk to the troopers holding the door and probably getting a sit-rep.

I turn around and stare at the small part of the John A. Warden that we can see through the hanger bay doors and past that into space, I've always loved staring out into the deep blackness of space and just thinking.

I don't know how long I was standing there but I feel someone nudging my shoulder again and turn to see its Biggers that wants my attention. "We're stuck guarding the ship, so get your head wired straight Jacks," he tells me gesturing around to the small squad we have with us. I just nod back and start glancing around making sure there's nothing that wants to try and eat us, yet cause they always eventually come out of the woodworks.

We stand around waiting for a half hour, killing the occasional bug that strays into the hanger, before we hear Daugherty getting in contact with command and a proverbial flood of bugs come from the outside of the bay doors, on the roof, walls, and deck. All of them wanting to take a bite out of us, as we lose ghost to a bug from the ceiling I hear Biggers practically yelling into his mike about not being able to hold out anymore, hearing that I think 'no shit'. Taking out an emergency grenade, which I always end up using, and throw it into the leading ranks of the bugs, as they are disoriented from the explosion and the ones behind them cannot get by the ones in front I start yelling into local comms, "FORM UP AT THE DOORS, DOUBLE TIME." As whoever is still alive from the slaughter that the short fight was moves towards the doors, I see the rookie from the shuttle, Gear, and Monkey being the only ones that are still alive or able to move from the tidal wave of brown and black carapaces. We form a firing line of monkey the rookie and me with Gear working to close the door before the bugs get to us.

We all open fire immediately in an attempt to hold back the coming horde, as I fire I attempt to get in contact with our CO, "SIR, THIS IS JACKS IM WITH THE SURVIVORS FROM THE HANGER, THE LANDING SHIP IS GONE SIR, ORDERS?" I'm practically screaming into my helmets microphone to be heard over the screams of the bugs and the barking of our few rifles. Even with us firing continuously, the bugs are making steady forward motion towards us, and the doors start their ever so slow motion to close on the bugs, and gear joins his rifle to ours

I hear Daugherty over the comms "alright corporal, us and the survivors are going to move to the umbilical, and board the ALESIA directly, can you make it there?"

I reply, still screaming "I DON'T KNOW SIR GIVE ME A MINUTE," as im saying that the doors are three quarters of the way closed and the bugs are bearing down on the door, as the first bug reaches the doors, they are only big enough for it to stick it large jaws trough in an attempt to bite us and screech at us. We cease fire and reload; I glance over to the rookie and notice she's frozen with her finger on the trigger and magazine empty. I knudge monkey to deal with her, and move off to talk to Daugherty. "alright sir our major problem is dealt with and I think we could make it there, we'll be cutting it close to the detonation time." I finish as I stare at a map of the station on my HUD and a path highlighted.

I hear some gun fire on his end and he replies "alright corporal, make it there as soon as you can." I reply "don't wait for us, out". I step back to the group and see the rookie is calmed some and has reloaded her rifle. I nod at everyone and speak "alright everyone were on a timed evac, we don't get out by the time the Elysia leaves were not leaving."

Monkey and Gear sigh together in acceptance but the rookie looks distraught with that information, "something the matter rookie?" I ask her, and she replies in kind sounding nearly hysteric "they wouldn't really leaves here, would they, I mean the MI doesn't leave people behind right?"

"That is usually the case rookie except when Mech placed those charges, they are set up on a timer so that if we all were to die, another squad doesn't have to come in a clean up our fuckup," I address everyone now "and I don't know about you but time doesn't stop for me so let's move" I start off at a steady jog, hoping against hope that we make it before were left to die with the bugs, and hear only two other sets of boots moving with me, and after a while I hear another pair joining the quick march. 

**List of things some people may not know but other may these will be here if I remember to put them here.**

 **CO-** commanding officer

 **Comms-** communications

 **MI-** Mobile Infantry

 **HUD-** heads-up-display


	2. making it to the ship

**I am terribly sorry for such a long time between chapters but I have been dealing with brcoming accustom to military life, im a coast guardsman, but enough of that, im no fast writer and imma be at school for a while so chapter will still be scarce.**

I come up to an intersection, glancing at the mission clock I turn to Gear. "which way?"

He looks down consulting his tac pad in his hands with his rifle in his off hand. he slings his rifle before he gestures right and holds up three fingers before making a fist and then holding up his index finger and then another fist, he slaps his thigh once. I nod back to him.

"ok, for those that dont speak Gear," I say for the benefit of the rookie," he just told us its thirty meters this way and 10 minutes before we get left behind on this rock to be burnt to a puddle of plasma, so at a steady march wed make it, but were gonna double time it. Monkey you have point."

He nods and give me a thumbs up before he takes off at a steady pace gear second, then the rookie and last me. As we move swiftly through the barren corridors, seeing sections covered in blood and mangled steel.

We come up to an MI grunt in camo armour with a K-12 on his chest, his name paint readreading 'Hotwire'. As we come up to the body I call us to halt and kneel to examine the troopers body. As I kneel down I reach along their ammo slots, finding 4 magazines, tossing one to each of them and keeping the last one I hear the rookie shift, without stopping I ask her, "something the matter rookie?"

she responds "yes there is, why are you looting his body?" she asks in a disgusted tone. I glance up at that, seeing Gear amd Monkey look back from watching the corridor.

"I am scavanging Rookie, a very big diffrence," I find a set of grenades in his pouch, "a looter will take anything that they can sell and useually sow panic in a riot for what they want, a scavenger takes from the dead what they need to survive, besides our brother here wont be needing them." I finally reach up and snap off his tags from around his neck.

With that done I stand up and nod my head to Monkey to keep going and we take off again, until we reach the corridor leading to the umbilical, finding a wall of bugs in our path, I reach down and grab a grenade while switching my radio on "Sir, this is Jack, im behind your guests, found a grenade, were gonna be coming through, out." I finish as I prime it and toss it down the corridor.

once it explodes I thunder around the corner, blindly fireing at the dazed bugs while sprinting for the retreating group of troopers, they adjust their fire to allow us to get to them, as I reach the group I turn around and join my rifle to theirs to hold back the swarm and cover my fellow survivors, I see the rookie make it fine, the Gear, As Monkey is only a few steps to us a warrior stabs its mandable foreward from behind him, spearing him through his chest and out his chestplate, It shakes him around like a rag doll.

'grieve later' I think as I fire at it, not caring if I hit his body, knowing no trooper could survive a wound like that, and we couldnt take him with us even if he wasnt i to the vacum of space.

The unseen pressure doors close slowly, sealing the sudden swarm inside, as we slowly back up deeper into the umbilical, A warrior suddenly comes up and gets one of the K-12 guys in its powerful jaws before biting down and bisecting him, all I hear over the local comms is his voice gurgle out as his life leaves him.

The going is slow as we stadly move back and fire, shooting any bug we see as they crawl into the destroyed and and vaccum umbilical, as a bug is bearing down on another K-12 trooper, I unload the last three rounds in my clip into its eye. Making it stagger back but leading to me reloading as a bug crawls up behind me, I only realize this after I hear it thud against the deck.

I give it little thought, knowing that cute woman is watching over us and counting. I reload my rifle with practiced ease, and chamber another round before once again adding my rifle to the wall of metal hitting the bugs. After what feels like miles and hours, but which was only about 20 feet and 5 minutes we make it to the Alessia and detach. I hear and watch as Trig slings her rifle and runs to us with the whole swarm after her, getting closer and closer, Ice Blond, Daugherty, two K-12 guys, and myself fire at them, aiming for their legs.

As we're pulling further and further away, Trig makes it to the end of the road and jumps, she looks like shes not gonna make it, getting pulled down my the planets gravity, until my hand darts out and clasps around her wrist, pulling her inside, while daugherty seals the hatch.

 **A long overdue chapter, probably different, but oh well, here ya go though, hope you enjoy and leave criticism if ya like, helps me grt better and all.**


End file.
